Clannad Story
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: The Drama Club was good enough in the show, but what if they had a pair of Scottish transfer students with a penchant for street racing join them? Let's find out... Rated M for safety.
1. Transfer

**A/N: Welcome to Clannad Story, a story set in the Clannad world, but with my RWBY characters. This isn't part of the Crossover series I had planned. This was just an idea I had. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CLANNAD STORY**

 **Chapter 1- Transfer**

 _Hikarizaka High School_

"Why must getting up on a Monday be so damn infuriating?"Tomoya said to himself, as he pulled himself out of bed. After getting dressed for the start of the school year, and stepping over the unconscious form of his father, he headed for his friend Sunohara's dorm, only to find him up and raring to go. "Seems unlike you, Youhei."Tomoya said in a monotone way, only causing Sunohara to reply with "Hardy har har. I just want to see if any girls are available." Rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, Tomoya led Youhei all the way to their school.

After greeting their group of friends, which consisted of Kyou and Ryou Fujibayashi, Kotomi Ichinose, Nagisa Furukawa, Tomoyo Sakagami, Fuko Ibuki and Yukine Miyazawa, the students headed for their respective classrooms, and after being greeted by their teacher, Tomoya and Sunohara immediately lost interest, until a shout from the front of the class drew their attention. "Thank you, Okazaki and Sunohara, for paying attention to me this time. Now, as I was saying, the class is receiving a new transfer student, from Scotland. He's actually standing right outside. You can come in now!"the teacher said, before the door opened, and a black-haired boy walked in. "Will you please introduce yourself?"the teacher asked, before the boy nodded, and said, "My name is Adam Robertson. I have transferred here from Scotland to complete my education. I look forward to getting to know you all.",before bowing.

Looking around, the teacher pointed out an empty seat at the back of the class, beside Tomoya. "You can sit there. Tomoya, you'll be helping him get accustomed to the school. That alright with you?"the teacher asked, as Adam sat down. Shrugging, Tomoya brushed off the question, before a hand shot up on the other side of the room. "I'll help him, sensei!"Ryou Fujibayashi said, before the teacher nodded. "Very well, Fujibayashi will help him instead, now, what was I talking about, before this? Ah, yes..."

And Tomoya zoned out again.

* * *

After another 40 minutes, the bell rang, and the students started to disperse for lunch. Tomoya and Sunohara left for the Drama Club room, but Ryou stayed behind to attempt to talk to Adam, who had decided to sit on a nearby table and gaze out a nearby window, after the teacher had left. "Excuse me, Adam?"she asked, drawing the boy's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here!"Adam said, before he extended a hand. "Adam Robertson. Pleasure to meet you."he said, before Ryou took his hand. "Ryou Fujibayashi."she said, before a smile appeared on Adam's face. "No offense to you, but I'll probably not be around long enough to remember your name."he said, before his gaze wandered back out the window. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell's going on down there?"he said, before he dashed out the room, leaving Ryou behind.

* * *

Down in the grounds, a trio of bikers were causing a ruckus on the school's running track. A crowd had formed, as a silver haired girl walked out to confront them. As she tried to convince them to leave, Adam had managed to fight his way to the front of the group. "Who's that?"he asked, nodding towards the silver haired girl. "That's Tomoyo Sakagami. She's a legend when it comes to self defence. Watch!"a trio of girls said next to him, before he turned his gaze back to the scene in front, before one of the bikers tried to attack Tomoyo, but she moved so quick, she was almost a blur, and took down all three bikers in a split second. While most people were shocked, Adam smiled.

 _"Finally, someone who could provide a challenge..."_ he thought to himself, before he went to approach the girl, but an arm stopped him. "Don't. She doesn't associate with riff-raff like you."a sneering voice said, before Adam smirked. "Get your hand off me, before I break it six different ways to Sunday."he said quietly, causing the boy who had spoken to laugh. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."Adam sighed, before he moved in a flash, and kept his word. A second later, the boy was crying in agony on the ground. "Asshole."Adam said, dusting himself off, before a shout from behind him caught his attention. "And why exactly is the Student Council President sitting on the ground with a broken hand?"Tomoyo asked, as Adam turned to face her. "He was in my face, and where I come from, we believe actions speak louder than words."he said, before Tomoyo's face darkened. "So you're a thug, then?"she said, her right hand clenching into a fist. Seeing this, the crowd gathered again. "Here it comes..."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. And I'm proud of it."Adam said, before Tomoyo's eyes blazed in anger, and her left leg kicked out, almost at the speed of light, and the crowd gasped, as they were hoping to see Adam be sent flying, but they were shocked to see that he had simply raised his arm and blocked the leg. "Well that was rude."Adam said, before he pushed Tomoyo's leg away. As she regained her balance, Tomoyo smirked. "You know martial arts. Impressive."she said, before Adam smirked and started to walk away. "I'd suggest you get him help."he said, nodding towards the President, before disappearing. A second passed, before Tomoyo actually regained control of her senses. _"I'll need to keep an eye on that boy. He's...interesting, to say the least."_ she thought to herself, as she helped the President to the nurses office.

* * *

 **Principal's Office, not long after...**

"Care to explain yourself, Robertson? You're here for only an hour, and you've already made a scene. Injuring the Student Council President, and picking a fight with a possible successor."the Principal asked, as Adam leaned back in his chair. After the incident in the grounds, someone had informed the Principal, and Adam had been summoned to the office.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware by now, seeing as you've got my previous school record open there..."Adam started, nodding to the file on the Principal's desk, "...I have an unhealthy aggression problem when it comes to authority. And in Scotland, we have a more 'hands on' method to dealing with our problems. Ergo, I broke his hand. Serves him right, in my opinion, he shouldn't have been talking smack to me. As for Sakagami, I was explaining my reasoning for the incident with the President, when she snapped. Can't blame her, though. Something I said must have pushed her over the edge."he continued, stunning the Principal.

"Well, be that as it may be, I can tell you right now, that behaviour will not stand in my school. So, to help make your chances of getting into confrontations lower, I am going to enrol you in one of the clubs at this school. Hopefully, this will help you become better acquainted with the student body."the Principal said, before Adam sighed. "Sounds fair. Which club?"he asked, before the Principal hesitated. "The Drama Club. They have been trying to revive it, but it needs one more member. Sound good?"the man asked, Adam nodding in response. "I'll head up there right now."he said, before he went to leave, before turning back. "I'll need directions."he said, before the Principal sighed. "I'll walk you. Follow me."

* * *

 **Drama Club Room...**

The Drama Club members were scattered around the room, before the door slid open, and the Principal stepped in. "Hello, all. I understand you're in need of another member?"he asked, Tomoya nodding. "Well, I have to put this young man in somewhere, so he'll be participating as part of your club. Make him feel welcome."he said, before he pushed Adam into the room. "Good day."he said, before he shut the door.

"Wanker."Adam said under his breath, before he turned back to the members of the Drama Club. "What?"he asked, as all of them were staring at him. "Oh, right. Name's Adam Robertson."he explained, holding up his hand. After introducing himself, he threw his bag to the side. "So, what we doing?"he asked, propping himself up on a table. "Well, we're trying to get the Club revived, but we've run into a few problems. Mainly, we need an Advisor, and all the logical candidates are taken."Nagisa Furukawa said, as Adam sighed. "Great, so, how would we go about this?"he asked, all members of the club shrugging. "Ohhh, boy, this was a bad idea..."he said, before he slid off the table. "Anything at all noteworthy, or do you just fuck around up here?"he asked, to the shock of everyone else in the room.

"Language!"Kyou Fujibayashi said harshly, before Adam scoffed. "Really? You're getting on at me for bad language, when you lot haven't even managed to get a stupid club going? Don't give me that!"He spat back at Kyou, who growled, before she grabbed a nearby book and threw it at him, but Adam simply caught it. True, he was sent back a bit by the force of the book, but he still caught it. "Seriously?"he asked, placing the book on the table he had just vacated.

"I'm outta here. I'll come up here, because I have to, not to make friends. Got it?"he asked, receiving nods from everyone present, who were all shocked that he had caught the book. "Right..."he started, shouldering his bag, before he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, "I get off early. Oh, before I forget..."he continued, before he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote a series of numbers on the blackboard, "...if you need to contact me, phone this number. See you."he said, leaving the clubroom.

* * *

 **School car park...**

"Fucking...stupid...school."Adam said, to himself, as he reached the car park, the last area before the school gates. "Thank Christ!"He said, before he noticed a group of students surrounding a nearby Dodge Charger. As he got closer, he heard what some of them were saying...

"Nice car. I wonder whose it is?"

"I bet it's one of the teachers. No student could afford this!"

"They really love American Muscle, if that's the case!"

Chuckling quietly, Adam pressed a button on his keys, and the car beeped, signalling it was unlocked, as the students jumped back. Turning to see Adam, they were shocked to see him walk over, and open the door, fling his bag onto the back seat, before sliding into the driver's seat. "Nice ride."one boy said, before Adam turned on the ignition. "I'm aware."he said, before he drove away, leaving the students standing there in shock.

* * *

 **A few weeks after...**

After Adam's undeniably eventful first day, things seemed to calm down. He kept his word to the Principal, avoiding confrontations with people, especially Tomoyo, and heading to the Drama Club whenever Tomoya and company did, but not doing much other than any work he was given in class, engaging in only slight conversation with the other members. Meanwhile, the rest of the Drama Club had tried to share an Advisor with the Choir Club, but there had been no word on it for a couple of days now. One day, however, things would change...

It was a Thursday. Adam had just parked his car at the school, when his phone went off. "Hello?"he asked, putting the phone to his ear. "Get your ass up here. Now!"the voice of Kyou snapped at him, before hanging up. Groaning, Adam grabbed his bag, locked his car and headed up to the clubroom.

* * *

"What's up?"he asked, after shutting the door. "The Choir Club replied, just not the way we expected."Tomoya explained, before Adam saw that Nagisa was holding a scrap of paper. "Give it here."he said quietly, holding out his hand. As she gave him the note, Adam saw her face was pale, and her eyes were watering. Looking down at the note, his eyes blazed in anger as he read...

"Stop trying to revive the Drama Club, OR ELSE!"

Crushing the note in his hand, Adam turned to the rest of the Club. "Room number of the Choir Clubroom. Now."he snarled, before Kotomi spoke up. "Down a floor, turn left, last door."she said, before Adam went to the door. "What are you going to do, Robertson?"Sunohara asked, causing Adam to stop. "Nothing sensible."he said quickly, before opening the door and disappearing. Quickly, Ryou and Kotomi raced after him.

After racing down a flight of stairs, the two girls caught up with Adam, who was outside the Choir Clubroom. "This the one, Kotomi?"he asked, the girl in question nodding. "Alright, you two, wait here, give me five minutes. If I'm not back out by then, head back upstairs."he said, before he knocked on the door. "It's open!"a voice from inside said, before Adam entered the room.

* * *

"Ah, Mister Robertson! How nice to see you again!"the head of the Choir Club said, as Adam walked over to her. "Save the pleasantries for somebody who gives a damn."he spat, before he put the threatening note down on the table between them. "How about you explain to me how this ended up in my friend's locker? You see, you lot are the only ones, besides from the school staff, who know about the Drama Club, and I can't see the staff doing something like this. So spill."he said, a venomous edge to his voice. The head of the Club picked up the note and read it, before her eyes narrowed, and she looked to her friend. "Did you write this?"she asked, before her friend nodded after a second's hesitation. "She needed to drop it, otherwise you could have lost the chance to live your dream!"she said, before the head of the club turned back to Adam. "I swear, I had no part in this!"she said, causing Adam to scrutinise her for a second, before he nodded.

"Alright then, I'll believe you. If, you're willing to share an Advisor with the Drama Club. If not, I can have your entire Club shut down."he said, before the members of the Club gasped. "You're bluffing."the girl who wrote the note said, before Adam smirked. "You wanna chance it? You gave the most dangerous person on campus ammunition that could be used against you. Not a very smart move. Now, I'll keep this whole incident quiet, if you A, back off Nagisa, and B, share your Advisor with the Drama Club. So, with that being said, do we have a deal?"he said, holding his hand out to the head of the Club. "Yes, we do."she said immediately, shaking his hand. "Very well. Good day."he said, taking his leave.

* * *

After reuniting with Ryou and Kotomi, Adam lead them back up to the Drama Room, where they saw Tomoya trying to comfort Nagisa. Walking up, Adam slapped the table, said, "Sorted.", then headed for his usual spot at the window. "You're kidding. Seriously?"Sunohara asked in disbelief, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, the Choir Club will leave Nagisa alone, and they're willing to share an Advisor with us. And all it took was a little tough love."he said, before the members looked at him in confusion. "I basically intimidated them. An underhand method, sure, but it worked. They won't try anything like this again, or I'll get their Club shut down."he explained, before Nagisa walked up to him, and hugged him. "Thank you."she said, quietly, before Adam awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Anytime."he said, before Nagisa let him go. "So, we just need to wait for the Advisor to agree to split their time between two clubs, am I right?"he asked, receiving a nod from Kotomi.

"Alright, let's hope it works..."

* * *

 **A/N: Just to reiterate, this isn't part of that Crossover series I had planned. This is just a Clannad Story that has my OC characters from my RWBY fanfics. Madman out!**


	2. A Cold Open

**A/N: I don't have anything to say here, so...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A Cold Open**

After getting settled into Hikarizaka, Adam seemed to mellow out, especially around the Drama Club members. He would fully participate in conversations, and when the news that the Choir Club agreed to share their Advisor came through, he celebrated just like the others. With that bit of business sorted, the Club had quickly been revived and made official. Now, the only problem the members faced was having to put on a performance. This, no one had any ideas for. So, they were stuck.

"Fantastic! No one here has a clue on what to do!"He had said, before Nagisa spoke up. "I have an idea but it's a one person performance."she said, causing the Club to turn to her. "I can't remember the name, but I remember a story about a girl who is stuck in another world, and her only friend is a robot made out of trash. If I could only remember the name of the story, we could do that."she said, causing the Club to nod. "Sounds good."Adam said, before he checked his watch. "Oh, great, I need to head. Um, we should all meet up sometime and plan this out. My home is too small for this, so call me when you lot figure out a place. See ya."he said, waving to the club, before dashing out the door, and sprinting to the car park. Little did he realise, he was being watched from the shadows by a certain silver-haired girl, whose eyes narrowed as he drove off.

* * *

As he pulled up to his home, stepped out, and locked the car, Adam opened his front door, then flopped down onto his futon. "Fucking hell, this town is dull!"He sighed, before he sat back up. "Well, since I'm stuck here, I might as well check out what this town has to offer."he said, before he grabbed his keys and his jacket, then locked his door, and jumped back into his car. "Right, where first?"he asked himself, pulling a map of Hikarizaka out of his glove compartment. Poring over it, he saw a building marked as the 'Furukawa Bakery.' _"Furukawa? Nagisa's place?"_ Adam thought, before he shrugged and started the ignition. "Fuck it."he said, before he pulled out of the drive.

* * *

After carefully driving his way through the town, Adam arrived at the Bakery, and stepped out, locking his car as he did so. After looking at the building, he entered and was immediately hailed by a red haired woman, who was essentially an older mirror image of Nagisa. "Welcome to the Furukawa Bakery!"she said, a large smile on her face, before it changed to a look of confusion. "You don't look like someone from around here."she said, before Adam smirked. "Apologies. Adam Robertson, pleasure to meet you."he said, extending a hand, which she shook. "Sanae Furukawa."she said, causing Adam to chuckle. "Nagisa's mother?"he asked, causing Sanae to nod, before she looked confused again. "I'm a fellow member of the Drama Club with Nagisa. That's how I know her. You're a spitting image of her."he explained before Sanae could ask.

"Well, seeing as you're a friend of my daughter's, how about one of today's Specials, on the house?"she asked, a large smile on her face, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, sure."he said, causing Sanae to walk over to one of the shelves, and withdraw one of the Specials, which was a simple roll with an octopus tentacle in it. Passing it over to Adam, she explained, "I made it myself. Try it." Nodding, Adam went to raise the bread to his mouth, but he was stopped by a loud cry of "NO!" Looking towards the front entrance, he saw the members of the Drama Club, and Tomoyo Sakagami, looking at him in shock, before Tomoya strode up to him, and whispered in his ear, "Are you crazy? Sanae's baking is a biohazard!", before stepping back.

"Oh, c'mon guys, it can't be that bad!"Adam said, before flinging the bread up and catching it in his mouth. As he chewed, everyone was staring at him, the Drama Club with shock on their faces, and Sanae with complete and utter joy. When he finally swallowed the last bit of bread, he took a few moments to catch his breath, before he said, "It's good.", causing the Club's jaws to drop, and Sanae to nearly burst out crying in joy.

"Seriously? Someone liked my wife's baking?"a voice shouted from the back of the store, and a red haired man, who Adam guessed was Nagisa's father, ran out, wielding a baseball bat. Spying Adam immediately, he got right up in his face, the cigarette stench on his breath causing Adam to cough. "So, you're the punk that liked my wife's awful baking?"he asked, pointing the bat at Adam. Using one hand, Adam pushed the bat away, before nodding his head to Sanae. "My baking is awful?"she asked, while in the midst of tears, before running off down the street. "Wait, baby! I wub dem!"Nagisa's father shouted, as he grabbed a large amount of the tentacle bread and stuffed them all in his mouth, before tearing after her.

"Well, your parents are certainly...unique, Nagisa. But seriously, I'll take 5 of those specials."Adam said, turning to the red haired girl, while depositing the correct amount of Yen on the counter. "If you insist."she said, taking 5 tentacle breads of the shelf, before placing them in a bag and handing them to Adam. "Thank you. Now, I must be off."he said, going to leave, but he suddenly stopped dead, staring intently at something outside. "Son of a..."he started, before he ran outside, slid over the bonnet of his car, and unlocked it, and depositing the bag of bread in the back seat, before turning the ignition on. As he went to pull away, his passenger door opened, and Tomoyo Sakagami slid in. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Robertson."she said, before Adam groaned. "Fuck it!"He shouted, before slamming his foot on the gas, and shifted into gear before pulling out, just as a bright blue Nissan Skyline pulled round a corner ahead of the Charger.

* * *

"Shit!"Adam said, before he shifted gears again, speeding his car up, and following the Skyline. "What's going on, Robertson?"Tomoyo asked, before Adam said, "You might wanna strap in.", before he nodded forward. Ahead of them, the Skyline was weaving in and out of upcoming traffic. "Smart ass."Adam said, before he executed the same manoeuvres the Skyline did, Tomoyo screaming beside him. As he came out the other side, he saw that the Skyline had executed a tight turn. "Don't you even think about..."Tomoyo started, but Adam had already pushed down on the brakes and pulled the wheel to the side, resulting in the car making the turn perfectly, the back end narrowly missing a wall, before returning to a straight road. "Who said American Muscle can't drift?"Adam asked, Tomoyo shooting him a glare, before he noticed the Skyline had parked up ahead, underneath a set of traffic lights. "Damn."Adam said, before he pulled to a stop next to the car. "He wants a race. Quarter mile. Next two lights."he explained to Tomoyo, who nodded, before she looked at the Skyline, which had black tinted windows, only enabling a pitch black silhouette of the driver to be seen. "Who is that, Adam?"she asked, Adam looking at her in surprise for using his first name, before he looked back to the Skyline. "I guess you could call him an old friend."he said, before he sat back. "On green, we go."he said, keeping one eye on the lights, while both drivers revved their engines. Then, the light turned green...

Immediately, both drivers slammed on their accelerators, and shifted their cars into gear, and they were off. Immediately, the Nissan took the lead, but Adam quickly made up the distance, and both cars remained level, until they had to start dodging cars parked at the pavement. The Charger had a close call, almost ramming straight into a car, but Adam managed to swerve out of the way in time, and he shifted gears, allowing him to get ahead of the Skyline. "Gotta want it, man!"He said, before he heard the gears of the Nissan shifting and the car caught up. "Not this time!"Adam said, before he shifted gears again, shifting forward a bit, but the Skyline's driver mimicked him, and shifted his car into the same gear, causing the cars to level again, just as they crossed the second set of lights.

"Son of a bitch!"Adam said, when he slowed his car to a halt, the Skyline parking behind the Charger. "Stay in the car."he told Tomoyo, before he got out and walked to the driver's side of the Nissan, as the window rolled down. As Tomoyo watched, she saw what looked like Adam engaged in conversation with the driver. Just as she was about to get out and walk up, Adam slapped the roof of the Skyline and stepped back, as the car drove off. Walking back to the Charger, Adam sat back into the driver's seat, and looked at Tomoyo.

"You've done this before, haven't you? Street Racing?"she demanded, Adam gripping the wheel tightly, before nodding. "Why would you partake in such a dangerous activity, Adam?"she asked, before Adam looked at her, an unreadable look in his eye. "My family. They live by a code. Live your life a quarter mile at a time, or Ride or Die. Racing is in my DNA. That's why."he said, looking at the orange sky, before he sighed. "It's too late to go too far from my place. Your house near the Furukawa Bakery?"he asked, Tomoyo shaking her head. "Near the other side of town."she said, before Adam winced. "Too far. Anyone you can stay with?"he asked. Another shake. Groaning, he said, "Fine. You can bunk at my place tonight.", causing the silver-haired girl to hesitate, look at the sky herself, then back to Adam, before nodding. "Alright. But you try anything, I'll..." "You'll what, kick me? Like you've done so many times to Sunohara?"he retorted, causing her to go to speak up, but Adam held up a hand. "I'm not finished. True, you've beat up Sunohara a lot, but I've heard the shit he comes out with. I've thumped him a couple of times myself. But I don't know why he thinks you are actually a guy. I mean, true you hit like a runaway bulldozer, but that's due to extensive leg training."he said, causing Tomoyo to blush. "Thanks for saying all that. He just annoys me so much! I don't know why, but the things he says affect me more than if another boy would say it to me. Looking back on it now, maybe that's why I've never been in a real relationship with anyone."she said, turning to look out the window, before Adam put a hand on her shoulder warily.

"Hey, c'mon, that's not your fault! Sure, you're a scary bitch when you're pissed off..."Adam started, Tomoyo looking at him in anger, her eyes watering, "But, it doesn't mean you aren't relationship material. People probably think that you're above them, due to your training and social standing. That's what would turn them off. But there's probably been a couple of people who haven't been put off by that, but rather by fear of being sent flying by a kick. Then, there'll be that one person who is everything you want in a romantic partner. Eventually, you'll find them."he said, taking his hand off her shoulder, and putting the ignition in. "Let's go."he said, before pulling off.

* * *

 **Adam's Home...**

"Home, sweet home!"Adam said, as he unlocked his front door, but stepped back to allow his guest enter first. "Ladies first"he said, before she stepped into the main room. "Sorry, it's not much, but it's good enough."he said, before he pointed to the next room. "There's a futon in there. I'll take the couch."he said, before flopping down on said couch. Tomoyo nodded, before she looked back out at the Charger, before she sat down next to Adam on the couch. "You one of those guys who prefer cars to women?"she asked, getting closer to him, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow, before he sat up a bit straighter. Allowing his eyes to wander, he said, "I'm one of those guys who appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make."he said, before he went to the kitchen to get a drink. As he grabbed a bottle of soda, he held one out to Tomoyo, which she accepted. "So, tell me, what would your ideal woman be like?"she asked, with it now being Adam's turn to blush. "Well, you see...It's kinda...ah, fuck it..."he stammered, before he looked Tomoyo dead in the eyes. "You."he said, to Tomoyo's shock. "What?"she exclaimed, Adam remaining silent.

"You heard correctly."Adam said, before Tomoyo stood up, and walked over to him. "I'll admit, you've interested me lately, Robertson. And now, I think I've got a reason why."she said, before grabbing Adam by the collar and locking her lips with his. When she pulled back, Adam's face was bright red. "Embarrassed, Adam?"she asked, before Adam scoffed. "No one needs to know about this, especially if you're going for Student Council President."he said, getting a nod from Tomoyo. "Sounds good."she said, before she kissed him again, before pulling away. "Right, I'm going to bed. Care to join me?"she asked, a seductive tone to her voice, before Adam chuckled. "Nah, I'll take the couch. I'm pretty sure your parents are going to eat me alive anyway. I'd rather not give them anything else to use against me."he said, before Tomoyo smiled, and she left the room.

 _"Fucking hell, Adam, you just can't resist the women, can you?"_ Adam thought to himself, before he flopped back onto the couch...

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

After being rudely awakened by Tomoyo, who had received a call from her father demanding an explanation for her absence, Adam drove the girl to her home, so she could change, but also so she could talk to her father. After dropping her off, and explaining the reason Tomoyo stayed at his place, Adam went to get ready for school himself. After quickly changing, he jumped back into his car and headed for the school.

After he had parked, greeted Tomoya and his friends, and headed up to class, all the while missing the blue Skyline parked in the car park, Adam put his head in his hand and drifted off, before he heard the teacher speak up. "This class seems popular, boys and girls, as we are gaining yet another transfer student. Also, like Mr Robertson here, he is a Scottish transfer student, who seeks to complete his education. Please come in!"He said, before the door slid open, and the boy walked in. Almost immediately, Adam's eyes widened. _"Son of a bitch..."_

The boy, who was an almost mirror image of Adam, was now bowing. "My name is Jamie. I believe you all know my little brother, Adam."he said, causing the entire room to look at Adam, who nodded. "I hope that I can become good friends with you all!"Jamie said, before the teacher spoke up. "Well, it seems we've already got the person who'll show Mr Jamie around. Sound good, Adam?"he asked, the boy in question nodding. Pointing the seat next to Adam, the teacher said, "That seat. There."while pointing, before Jamie walked up to Adam. "Alright, bro?"he said, holding a hand up, before Adam stood up. Clasping his brother's hand, he pulled him in for a one armed hug. "We're having a chat later, brother."he said, quietly, before releasing him. Chuckling, Jamie sat down next to his brother. The teacher then continued the lesson.

* * *

After the lesson ended, Jamie had followed Adam to the Drama Clubroom, where the other members looked at them. "So, your brother?"Tomoya asked, Adam simply nodding, while cracking his knuckles. "I don't mean to sound rude, but can you lot take a walk for a bit? I need to have a chat with him."Adam asked, the other members hesitating, before they slowly left the room.

"Look, Adam..."Jamie started, but Adam cut him off. "When were you going to tell me?"he demanded, starting to walk towards his brother. "When were you going to tell me you were joining the school?"he asked again, stepping closer, as Jamie stepped forward as well. "When were you gonna..."Adam said, before he grabbed Jamie, and flung him into a nearby pile of tables. "I did it for you, Adam! I did it for you!"Jamie shouted, as he pulled himself up, causing Adam to stop his attack. "Mum wanted me to keep an eye on you until you're finished your education here. She just wants you to come home!"he shouted, before Adam lowered the fist he had raised. He then turned and stormed out the room, before Jamie punched a table in frustration. "I'm sorry, Adam! I'm sorry!"Jamie shouted, as Adam tore down the corridors, eventually reaching the car park.

 _"I need to drive."_ he thought to himself, before he got in the driver's seat. As he looked back up from starting the engine, he saw that Jamie had followed him, and he had slid into the driver's seat of the blue Skyline he had chased the previous day. Rolling his eyes, Adam simply drove the Charger out of the car park, the Skyline following closely behind.

* * *

After following Adam all over Hikarizaka, Jamie was surprised to see him stop outside his house. After both of them parked their cars, Jamie spoke up. "Still upshifting too early, Adam."he said, before Adam, who was getting a tool box out the back of his car, scoffed. "I do that so you brake, Jamie."he spat, before Jamie laughed. "You lose traction and the back end kicks out."his brother explained, Adam glaring at him. "You think I didn't notice?"Adam spat, before Jamie held up his hands in defence, chuckling, before he looked at Adam's engine. "Woo, I see you went with the times, little bro. Electronic nitrous injection."this caused Adam to smirk, before he started work on his engine. "Buster became a gearhead."he said, before Jamie laughed. "Alright. You want to help?"Adam asked, as his brother held up his arms. "You sure?"Jamie asked, before Adam nodded. "If you're sharing a place with me, I might as well accept it."Adam explained, before he pointed to the keys, and stood back. "Turn it over for me."he said, which Jamie did, and the Charger's engine roared. "God, it's an amazing beast!"Jamie awed, as Adam smiled. "Yep, and it's all mine!"He said, before Jamie snickered. "You prefer cars to women, don't you?"he asked, causing Adam to shoot him a look. "Woman or car, if it's a fine body, I'll appreciate it."Adam said, before he looked to the Skyline. Need some help with your engine?"he asked, closing his hood, before Jamie nodded. "Alright, let's do it."Jamie nodded, as they both headed over, and they were soon working on Jamie's engine...

* * *

 **A/N: I have nothing to say here, either. Madman out!**


	3. Stormy Grounds

**A/N: Welcome back to Clannad Story! I bet most of you can already tell, but the characters of Adam and Jamie are based off of characters in the Fast and Furious franchise. Some lines in this chapter will reinforce that. If the makers of F &F claim copyright (unlikely), I would just like to say no offense is intended. So, with that being said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Stormy Grounds**

After Jamie had joined the school (and unofficially, the Drama Club), Adam had loosened up slightly. Whenever the Drama Club tried to get him and his brother to work together, they would do so happily, but the other people in the room could feel the tension that still existed between the two. So, they actually had to make an agreement that no one would bring up the subject of the brother's past. "If they want us to know, they'll tell us."Ryou Fujibayashi had said, before the other Club members had nodded.

After the slight scare Adam gave the Club by trashing part of the Clubroom the day Jamie arrived, the group quickly returned to it's old, boring self. There was still no progress on the play that Nagisa had suggested, no matter how much she tried to remember the name. Adam had noticed, however, that while Nagisa seemed a bit depressed that she couldn't remember the play's name, she lit back up when Tomoya placed an arm on her shoulder. _"Interesting."_ he had thought, before looking to Jamie, who he knew wouldn't have missed a detail like that. The wide grin Jamie had confirmed his suspicions. On the subject of Jamie, however, the elder Robertson sibling had immediately made friends with the Club, especially Kyou Fujibayashi. This caused Adam to groan. _"You've gotta be kidding me..."_ he had thought to himself, before he shrugged. Adam's secret relationship with Tomoyo was still going strong, but it remained that, secret, so Tomoyo didn't suffer any backlash in her campaign to become Student Council President. Speaking of the silver haired girl, Jamie had nearly received one of her famous lightning fast kicks a couple of days after he arrived, but Adam had stepped in and diffused the argument. The smirk on Jamie's face and the scowl on Tomoyo's face had made his stomach churn with a mix of anger, embarrassment and rage. He knew that whatever was brewing between him, Jamie and Tomoyo, it would bring a storm of trouble, and that storm was fast approaching...

* * *

One day, after the two drivers had parked their cars at school, Tomoyo had stormed up, grabbed Adam by an ear, and dragged him off, while Jamie laughed. She dragged the poor boy to an empty classroom, then pushed him inside. "Start talking. Now."she demanded. "About what, exactly?"Adam asked, before he saw her fist clench. "Your brother. I didn't need you to stop the argument between him and I. So why did you?"she asked, before Adam sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation, he asked, "You remember what I did when we first met?"he asked, Tomoyo nodding. "Well, my brother is much, much worse than I ever could be. He would have fought back, and he would have won. I know you're good, but you at least know how to hold back. Jamie doesn't. That's why I stopped the argument. And, my Mum would kill me if she found out I let the girl I love get beaten by my brother."he said in reply, before he saw Tomoyo's fist unclench. "You...love me?"she asked, before Adam nodded slightly. "Ever since the night this...'relationship' of ours started."he said, before Tomoyo stepped back in shock. "I don't know what to say."she said, with a hand over her heart. "You don't have to say a thing. If you want this..."he said, gesturing between the two of them, before he continued. "...to end, then I won't hold it against you."he finished, going to leave, but Tomoyo grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and kissed him passionately. Reciprocating, Adam melted into the sensation, but they jumped apart when the door slid open, and a boy who was known as a delinquent looked in, and when he saw the scarlet blush on Tomoyo's face, he grinned, before he disappeared. Tomoyo went to follow him, but Adam held out an arm. "Allow me."he said, before he disappeared.

Almost immediately, Adam found the boy speeding down the corridor, and he leapt forward, grabbed him and pushed him into the wall, before he leant in. "Forget what you just saw."Adam said, his voice quiet, but the boy chuckled. "What? The fact that I just saw you kissing Sakagami? Not a chance!"He said, before Adam smirked. "You do realise, that I could make your life really uncomfortable here, right?"the boy racer asked, before his quarry chuckled again. "And how will you do that, Robertson? Beat me up?"he asked, though he was shaking slightly. "Nope. I'll just make you wonder if I'm going to."Adam said, stepping back. "I'm not afraid of you, Robertson."the boy stated, though his voice trembled. Smirking, Adam leaned back in. "Yeah?"he asked, before his fist flew out...

And connected with the wall to the side of the boy's head.

"Well, you should be."Adam whispered, before he lifted his hand of the wall. "You get one warning. That was it. Keep quiet about what you saw, and we won't need to have this conversation again. Goodbye."he said, before he walked away, leaving the terrified boy to faint behind him.

* * *

When Adam headed up to the Drama Clubroom, he saw that Jamie was in the middle of a conversation with Tomoya and Sunohara, before he saw that Tomoyo was also sitting at the table. Walking up, he leant in and whispered "Problem solved." When she looked at him and smiled, Adam blushed, which Jamie noticed. "You keeping something from us, little brother?"the older Robertson asked, before his younger brother glared at him, before Tomoyo placed a hand on his arm. "We should tell them."she said, before Adam looked to her and nodded. "Alright, feel free."he said, gesturing to the room. "Alright."she said, before she stood up. "Adam and I are dating."she said, before the Club looked to Adam, who nodded, before Jamie stood up, and dragged Adam outside. "Let's step outside, shall we?"he asked, before the door slid shut. Looking to each other, the girls of the Club had looks of confusion on their faces before they heard the raised voices from outside.

"Adam, you know this is a bad idea, right? What if we can go home? What will you do then?"

"Jamie, back up a bit. If you can't remember, I was given the choice of moving here or go back to prison. I took the lesser of two evils. You know I'll die before I go back."

"Does she even know about it?"

"No, and don't bring it up! Now we're done here!"

With that, the brothers entered back into the clubroom. "Everything alright?"Tomoyo asked, before Adam pressed his fist into a table. "Yeah, my big brother decided to bring up the past, despite warnings from me."he growled, before his brother shrugged. "You know they heard, Adam. They deserve to know."Jamie said, before Adam growled. "He's right, we do deserve to know."Tomoyo said, before Adam looked at her. "Alright. Meet me at the car park at the end of the day."he said, before the bell rang for class.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

When the last bell rang, the Drama Club headed for the car park, and they waited for the brothers to show up. When they did, Adam spoke up. "Let's go for a little ride."he said, unlocking his car, before Tomoyo and some of the Club got in the Charger, others got in the Skyline, and Kyou pulled a bike she owned over. "Where do I put this?"she asked, before Jamie popped his boot. "In here."When the bike was secured, Adam walked over to his car and slid in. When he got comfortable in the driver's seat, he saw that Jamie was ready to drive off. "Think you can keep up?"Adam shouted to him, receiving a rev in response. Chuckling, Adam turned to the Club members in his car. "You might wanna buckle up."he said, before he shifted into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, Jamie close behind him. They would never admit it, but they were secretly racing, while abiding traffic laws.

When they pulled up at the brother's home, Adam lead them to a garage at the side of the house. When he unlocked the door, Jamie laid his jacket on a chair, before he went to work on an engine over to the corner of the room, before Adam stepped up to a large tarp in the middle is the room. "C'mon Adam, what is it you want to show us?"Kyou asked, before Adam pulled on the tarp, revealing a sleek black Dodge Charger, nearly identical to the one Adam usually drove, but with a gigantic blower built into the hood. "This."Adam said, dumping the tarp in a corner. "Our dad and I built it together. 900 horses of pure Detroit muscle. She's a beast. Jamie, know the time she ran in Palmdale?"he continued, before his brother shrugged. "Nine seconds flat. So much torque, that the chassis twisted coming off the line."he said, causing Jamie to turn and look at him in shock. "What's your best time?"Tomoya asked, before Jamie spoke up. "He's never driven her."he said, causing the Club to look at Adam in shock. "Why not?"Kyou asked, before Adam looked at the car. "Frankly, it scares the shit out of me." Pointing to a picture on the wall, Adam said, "That's our dad. He was coming up in the pro stock car circuit. Last race of the season. Some guy, Goldie, I think his name was, came up behind our father, put him into the wall at 120. We watched our dad burn to death. I remember hearing him scream, but the people who saw it said that he died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming."he said, before the Club looked at him, sorrow clearly on their faces.

"I saw Goldie about a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him, and I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I could barely lift my arm."he said, before he leant on a pillar. "He's a janitor at a high school, has to take the bus to work every morning. And they banned me from the tracks for life."he said, before he looked back at Jamie, before he nodded. Stepping back to the front of the car, he said, "We live our lives a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the school, not the Club and all that other bullshit. For those 10 seconds or less, we're free."he said, before he went to leave. "Let's go."he said, before the Club followed him.

"How long were you imprisoned?"Kotomi asked, as Adam locked the garage. "Two years. I'll die before I go back."he said, before he turned to the Club. "I guess you want to kick me out now."he said, before Nagisa looked to Tomoya, who then stepped up to Adam. "You can remain in the Club, as we need the members, but don't ever think to talk to me as a friend again."he said, before he stormed off down the street. "I'll walk home."he said, before he disappeared, Fuko, Sunohara, and Kotomi following behind him, leaving the Robertsons, Fujibayashis, Nagisa and Tomoyo behind. "I'm sorry, but we need to think on this."Kyou said, before she pulled Ryou over to Jamie's car, retrieved her bike, and pulled her sister onto the back of it, before she peeled away, leaving the only two people still to walk away: Tomoyo and Nagisa.

"I don't know what to do."Tomoyo said, before Adam laid a hand on her shoulder. "You should hate me, I'm a criminal. I'll just be a hindrance to your Student Council campaign."he said, before Tomoyo's eyes started to water. "No matter what happens, you're still my friend, Adam."she said, before she kissed him on the cheek, and running off. Finally, Nagisa was the only one left. "I'm surprised you're still here, Nagisa."Adam said, before the girl ran up and hugged him, before she stepped back. "This doesn't change anything."she said, before she turned to walk away. "You're still my friends. Both of you. And I believe in second chances."she said, before she in turn disappeared.

* * *

"We should prepare for a shitstorm, Adam."Jamie said, before he noticed something sticking out of Adam's back pocket. Reaching over, and plucking it up, he held it up, to see it was an envelope with the words "JAMIE AND ADAM" written on it. "We've got mail."he said, before he handed the letter to Adam, who tore it open, and pulled out a letter. Reading it quickly, the brothers looked to each other, before they smiled.

 _"Dear Adam and Jamie Robertson,_

 _I may be examining our relationship too much, but as a pair of fellow Club members, and people I consider friends, I would be so happy if you could attend my birthday party, at the Furukawa Bakery in 2 weeks. My parents are giving the place to us. All the rest of the Club will be there. I hope you will attend!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nagisa Furukawa_

"Well, we've been invited, after all."Adam said, before he pocketed the letter, and entered the house to get changed. "Alright brother..."he said, after he was ready, and pulled a black quilted jacket on, "...we're going shopping!"

* * *

 **2 weeks later...**

"You sure about this?"Jamie asked, as the brothers stood in front of the Furukawa Bakery on the night of the party. His uneasiness was understandable, as the Club had all but alienated the two of them, except for Nagisa. Tomoyo had stayed away, claiming she needed to think things through. Kyou and Ryou seemed to want to be friends with the Robertsons again, but Kyou's 'tsundere' side seemed to always get in the way. The brothers simply seemed to take it all in stride. Now, they were preparing to enter the party. Raising a hand, Adam rapped on the front door of the bakery, before a light turned on in the back of the shop, and Nagisa walked up, and let them in. "Thanks for coming!"she said, before Adam reached into his jacket pocket. Withdrawing a bright blue package, he passed it to Nagisa. "Happy Birthday, from both of us!"He said, before Nagisa hugged him and Jamie, before she lead them to the back of the bakery. Suddenly, Adam felt himself get pulled back by Jamie. "You sure you want to do this, Adam?"he asked, before Adam nodded. "Fight or Die, remember?"Adam said, before he followed Nagisa, Jamie hesitating before he followed.

* * *

When they stepped into the room, they saw that Tomoyo, Yukine and the Club were present. When the brothers entered, the faces of the Club darkened, before Tomoya stood up and grabbed Adam. "I'd suggest you leave."he growled, before Jamie pulled him off. "We were invited."he said, before Adam looked to Nagisa. "Isn't that right?"he asked, before the girl nodded, to the shock of the room. "Alright, so we're going to keep this civil. Sound good?"Adam said, before he raised an eyebrow. "Fine, since it's for Nagisa."Tomoya said, before they heard the clanking of glasses. Looking around, they saw Kyou pulling a large bottle of sake from a bag. "Since we're all of legal age, why not?"she asked, when Adam raised an eyebrow. "Never been the drink for me..."Adam said, before a clanking behind him caused him to turn to Jamie. "How about this?"Jamie asked, as he held up a bottle. A wide grin spread on Adam's face when he read the label. "Miller."Adam laughed, before he took 2 bottles from Jamie. "You can't beat Miller."he said, before he loosened his grip on the bottles slightly, before he tightened his fist before the cap, halting the bottle's fall. Looking round, he saw a trashcan in the corner of the room, near where Ryou was sitting. Smirking, he asked, "Ryou, could you budge to the side for a minute?", before Ryou moved shimmied to the side. "Brilliant."Jamie said, before he looked to the room. "Watch this."he said, nodding to Adam, who made his free hand into a chopping shape, before tilting the bottles to an angle. "You all might wanna duck, just in case this goes wrong."he said, before he brought his hand down with inhuman speed, sending the caps flying in an arc across the room, before they touched down in the trashcan. Handing a bottle to Jamie, Adam took a swig from his own.

"Alright, so what's the plan?"he asked, before Nagisa smiled. "We were just having a large gathering of friends. But it seems the mood has been dampened slightly by...recent events."she said, causing an uncomfortable silence to fall over the room. "It's my fault."Adam said, as he jumped up onto a counter. "I'm the criminal here, and yet Nagisa saw fit to invite me here." This caused Nagisa to look at him in shock. "Adam, you're a good person. You helped the Club get revived. Don't think your past determines your entire future."she said, before they saw Tomoya stand up. Stepping over to Adam, there was an undeniable tension in the air between the two boys, before Adam turned to Jamie. "What happens next, let it go."he said, before Jamie nodded. Turning back to the Club, Adam was sent to the ground by Tomoya punching him. When he picked himself up and rubbed his jaw, he noticed that Tomoya fixed him with a glare, before he burst out laughing. "Sorry, your face was priceless, Adam!"Tomoya said, before he clapped Adam on the shoulder. "We're cool, Adam. I was just in a bad mood when you revealed your past. I jumped to conclusions on your personalities, until Nagisa turned my views around. I managed to convince Sunohara as well. You two will have no problem from us."he said, before he sat back down. Looking to Jamie, Adam smiled, before he took a swig from his bottle.

Next, Kotomi stood up. "You're not bullies, are you?"she asked, before Adam shook his head. "Not any more."he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking over to Jamie, Kotomi was relieved to see him nod in agreement with his brother's statement. "Good to hear."she said, before she sat down next to Fuko, who smiled at the brothers. "Alright..."Adam said, before Kyou and Ryou spoke up. "We're sorry for how we've treated you two, as well. You didn't deserve that, even given your past, Adam."Kyou said, before she stepped over to engage in a conversation with Jamie. "She's right. I hope you can forgive me for judging you two."she said, bowing. "All is forgiven."Adam said, before he pulled Ryou into a hug. When he released her, she went to sit back down. Finally, Tomoyo walked up to Adam.

* * *

"Can we step outside for a minute?"Tomoyo asked, receiving a nod from Adam. With that, the two stepped out into the street outside the Bakery. "Alright, let's hear it."Adam said, with Tomoyo nodding. "I want to apologize for the way I've acted the past two weeks, Adam. My past of dealing with delinquents made me prejudiced against you."she said, before Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I deserved it. I kept my past from you."he said, before Tomoyo smiled faintly. "Thanks Adam. Now, back to business."she said, before she pulled Adam into a kiss. When the two broke apart, they regained their breath, before they burst out laughing. "I guess we're cool?"Adam asked, with the nod from Tomoyo causing him to smile. "And this time, I don't care who finds out."she said, before Adam looked at her in shock. "You sure?"he asked, before Tomoyo nodded again, laughing. "If giving up on becoming the President means I can be with the man I love openly, then fine by me."she said, before Adam grabbed her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After they parted, Tomoyo gasped for breath. "Fuck."she breathed out, before Adam kissed her again, this time gently. "Must do that more often."Adam said, before he jerked his head back towards the Bakery. "C'mon, let's go back in."he said, taking her hand.

When they were at the door to the party, Adam paused for a second, arousing Tomoyo's suspicion. "What's up?"she asked, before Adam put a finger to her lips. Stepping over to another door, which was slightly ajar, Adam and Tomoyo peeked in, and they were shocked by what they saw. Jamie and Kyou were engaged in a passionate kiss, with Jamie pushing her against a wall. "Well, seems my older brother got lucky."Adam said, before he snickered. "I'm so fucking dead."he whispered, before he grabbed the door handle, and flung it open, causing Jamie and Kyou to fly apart.

"What the fuck you doing?"Jamie growled, his face bright red, partly from embarrassment, and partly from rage. Kyou, on the other hand, had closed her arms around herself, and was looking at Adam with the severest killing intent. "Relax, I'm fucking the two of you about. I couldn't resist."Adam said, chuckling, before he walked up to Kyou. Pulling her into an embrace, he whispered, "Welcome to the family.", before pulling back. Looking back, he saw Jamie do the exact same thing with Tomoyo. "Alright, if you two want to, we're heading back to the party. Coming with?"he asked, receiving a nod, before the other two followed him and Tomoyo back into the party...

* * *

 **A/N: And the relationships just keep coming! Will Jamie be able to handle Kyou's tsundere side? Will Tomoyo's non-concern for possible backlash come back to haunt her? Find out next time. Until then, Madman out!**


	4. After the Party

**A/N: I'm going to come straight out and say it, but there's a pairing or two in this chapter that may not be what are normally shipped together. I only paired them together to ensure the whole Club were in relationships. That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- After the party**

After the drama that the brothers went through at the party, the following events were relatively tame. The Club had engaged in a game of Truth or Dare, and Adam noticed that during the various dares, the trio of Kotomi, Fuko and Ryou sat closer to each other than was deemed 'safe', as well as the duo of Youhei and Yukine. He couldn't exactly judge them, seeing as Tomoyo was practically gripping his arm in a vice like grip. Looking over to his brother, Adam noticed a faint smirk on his face, making it clear he had noticed this as well. He also had one arm on Kyou's shoulders. Through all of this, all the Club had slowly become more intoxicated as the night went on, and by the end of it, the various members were practically comatose around the room, their romantic partners beside them.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"Son of a bitch!"Adam groaned, as he sat up, gripping his head. Feeling a weight on his side, he looked down to see his silver haired girlfriend sleeping next to him, still fully clothed (thank Christ). Hearing a chuckling from the other side of the room, he turned to see Jamie had woke up as well, a large amount of purple next to him signifying that Kyou had slept with him as well. "Bite me, Jamie."Adam said, picking up a nearby bottle, and chucking it at his brother, knowing that he would catch it. He did. Placing the bottle on the floor, Jamie rose to his feet. "We need to get going, Adam."he said, causing Adam to look at him in confusion, before his eyes widened. "Shit!"He said quietly, rising to his feet as well, causing Tomoyo to stir. "What is it, Adam?"she asked, sitting up. "Nothing."Adam said bluntly, causing a scoff to occur from behind them. "You're a shitty liar, Robertson!"Kyou said, as the brothers turned to look at her. "I sneaked a look at Jamie's phone. You've got a street race in an hour."she said, before Tomoyo looked to the brothers. "This, I've got to see."she said, pulling herself to her feet. "No."Adam said, before he was slapped by Tomoyo. "I'm coming with you, like it or not."she said, before Kyou stepped up to Jamie. "Me too."she said, before Jamie looked to Adam. "No point arguing with them, Adam."he said, causing Adam to groan. "Fine, let's go."he said, before he pulled his phone out. "Just need to send a text to the Club, explaining where we are."he said, before putting his phone back in his pocket. "Let's go."he said, leading the other three outside, where the Charger and Skyline were parked.

After Adam and Tomoyo had slipped into the Charger, and Jamie and Kyou into the Skyline, Adam looked to his brother. "You ready?"he asked, the rev of the Skyline confirming his question. "Typical."Adam laughed, before revving his engine. "Let's ride."he said, slamming on his accelerator, and the two cars sped off. After weaving through the traffic, the brothers pulled into an alley near the edge of the city, where a large crowd was situated. After the two parked, they nodded to each other, before exiting their cars, and sitting on their hoods, waiting for the ones they were racing to show up. Eventually, a pair of cars pulled up, and the drivers got out. Jamie looked at the cars, and smirked. "All motor, no tuning issues. Always wanted one of those."he said, before one of the other drivers spoke up. "Held the records on the street 3 years running. Oy vey, you've got a lot of balls to bring your problems here, _Mentor_ , not to mention, a cop."he said, nodding towards Jamie, who said, "Yeah, we can keep that on the low.", while smiling, before the other opponent spoke up.

"Word on the street is a lot of cops are looking for you two."he said, before he gestured to the crowd around them. "What, you didn't think we'd recognize you?"he asked, before Jamie looked to his brother, who smirked. "No, we're kinda counting on it. Those little coupes may run the streets around here..."the younger Robertson said, before he turned and pointed to his and Jamie's cars. "...But those monsters, have never seen a set of tail lights. Ever."he said, before he turned back to the other drivers, who chuckled. "Well, they're about to."one said, before his partner turned to the crowd, and said, "The Robertson's rides in our garage. Now those..."he said, pointing to the Charger and Skyline, "...Will be nice trophies." As the crowd cheered, before he turned to the brothers, who looked to each other and smiled. "Let's go, legends. Cars for cars."he said, before Adam nodded. "Cars for cars?"he asked, before the other opponent spread his arms and said, "You want them, come and get them." Smirking to each other, the Robertson brothers slid back into their cars...

* * *

 **Not too long after...**

The race had been tough, but eventually, the Robertsons crossed the line, and their opponents pulled up a few seconds later, their cars smoking. As the brothers stepped out their cars, Jamie went over to one of the opponents. "Was that fun?"he asked, before he looked at the hood of his car. "May I?"he asked, before the guy nodded. Lifting the hood up, a large amount of smoke billowed out of the hood. As the crowd laughed, Adam saw that the drivers are smiling. "The fuck you smiling at?"he asked. "Dude, we almost had you two!"one of them said, causing the crowd to go "Ohhh!" Smirking, Adam said, "You almost had us? You never had us. You never had your cars!", before the crowd laughed, and he started to walk round the car. "Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that 100 shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake."he said, before he stopped at Tomoyo and Kyou. "Almost had us?"he asked, before he started to walk down the other side of the car. "Now me and the mad scientist here..."he said, gesturing to Jamie, "...are gonna have to rip apart the block, and replace the piston rings you two fried."he continued, before he shut the hood back down and looked to their opponents. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."he said, before the crowd cheered. Scowling, the two drivers walked off, while the crowd congratulated the brothers.

"All right, who wants to help us drive these beauties home?"Adam asked, as Tomoyo and Kyou walked up. "We'll drive them."Kyou said, causing Jamie to look at her. "You got a license?"he asked, his girlfriend holding up a card. "Provisional."she said, before Adam looked to his girlfriend. "And you?"he asked, before Tomoyo held up hers. "Same."she said, before Adam smiled. "Alright then."he said. "Let's ride."he said, as Tomoyo slid into the driver's seat of one car, and Kyou into the other. "Let's go, brother."Adam said, getting into the Charger, and Jamie into the Skyline. Immediately, the cars pulled off, and after a few minutes, the four cars are at the Robertson house, the two the brothers won in the garage with the other Charger, and the brother's primary rides parked outside.

* * *

"What do you plan to do with these?"Kyou asked, as she stepped back from the car she had driven. "Well, actually, I don't know."Jamie said, before he noticed the look of longing on Kyou's face. "If you want it, it's yours."he said, before Kyou turned to him. "Really?"she asked, before Jamie simply nodded. "Thank you!"she squealed, launching at him, and kissing him passionately. "Whipped!"Adam shouted from the other side of the garage, causing the two to break apart. "And what you planning to do with that one, bro?"Jamie asked, pointing to the other car. "I was already going to give this one to Tomoyo anyway."Adam said, before Tomoyo looked to him. "Really? Why?"she asked, before Adam nodded. "You're my girlfriend, that's why."he said, before Tomoyo kissed him. After a few seconds, she broke away, said, "Thank you.", before checking her watch. "Right, I should get home. My parents will be worried."she said, before Adam nodded. "I'll drive you."he said, before tossing the keys to the garage to Jamie. "I need to take Kyou to get her bike, so I'll lock up."the older Robertson said, getting a nod from Adam. "Gotcha."he said, before he lead Tomoyo back to the Charger. Within seconds, the car had pulled out, and sped down the street.

* * *

 **Shortly after...**

After a bit of time, Adam pulled up outside the Sakagami house, Tomoyo paused before opening the passenger door. "You want to come in?"she asked, Adam looking at her. "You sure?"he asked, before Tomoyo gave him a nod. "I've met your family, now you should meet mine."she said, before Adam sighed. "Was wondering when you'd pull that card on me."he said, before he cut off his ignition. "Alright, let's go."he said, before they both exited the car, and walked up to the front door. Raising a hand, Tomoyo knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened, and Tomoyo's father opened the door. "Welcome back, honey!"He said, wrapping his daughter in a hug, before he locked his eyes on Adam. "And what might you be doing here, Robertson,was it?"he asked, receiving a curt nod from Adam. "Yes sir. Well, you see..."he started, before Tomoyo cut him off. "He's my boyfriend."she said, causing the sound of smashing glass to be heard from inside the house. "Excuse me?"Mr Sakagami asked, before Tomoyo repeated herself. "Adam is my boyfriend."she said, before her father looked at Adam again. "Well, if that's the case, please come in!"He said, stepping back to allow him entrance. Sparing a glance to Tomoyo, Adam stepped over the threshold.

"Right, well Tomoyo, can you please help your mother in the kitchen? I need to have a talk with Mr Robertson here."Mr Sakagami said, before his daughter nodded and walked off. "This way."he said, starting up the stairs, Adam close behind him. Eventually, they reached what seemed to be Mr Sakagami's office. Sitting down in a chair, Mr Sakagami gestured to the chair opposite the desk from him. "Please, sit."he said, before Adam slowly sunk down into it.

* * *

"Right, I'm not going to dance around it, Mr Robertson, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know who you are, and what you've done."Tomoyo's father said, to which Adam retained his stoic demeanour. "I guessed you already figured that out."Adam said, before he leaned back in his chair. "I guess your going to tell me to leave your daughter."he said, before Sakagami laughed. "Quite the contrary, actually. You see, while I would normally forbid a relationship like this, I can't deny my daughter, and our family by extension, have made mistakes in the past. So, I'm willing to overlook your criminal past, if you can show me that you're the right man for my daughter. Just a warning, however. You break her heart, there won't be anything left of you. Understand?"he said, before Adam nodded. "Crystal clear."he said, before he rose to his feet. "We done here?"he asked, the Sakagami patriarch nodding. "I only ask that you keep Tomoyo out of the...activities...you call your lifestyle."Sakagami said, rising to his feet. "I'll see you out."he said, before he lead the boy to the front door. As he went to open it, a series of footsteps caught his attention. Turning round, Adam saw Tomoyo's mother walking up. "Will you not stay for dinner?"she asked, before Adam bowed. "My apologies. As much as I would love to join your family for dinner, I have to get home, or my brother will doubtless get himself into trouble."he said, causing Mrs Sakagami to nod. "Very well. Give him my regards."she said, before she disappeared. Straightening up, Adam turned back to Tomoyo's father, who opened the door. "Good day, Mr Sakagami."Adam said, stepping outside. "Good day, Mr Robertson."Mr Sakagami replied before shutting the door.

After unlocking the door to his car, Adam was about to slide into it, but he was stopped by a cry of "Wait!" Stepping back out, he saw Tomoyo run up. "Sorry for what my father said to you."she said, before Adam raised a hand. "I saw it coming, actually."he said, before Tomoyo's eyes started to water. "What did he say to you, actually?"she asked, before Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "He knows who I am, and what I do for a living. But he's willing to overlook that, if I show him that I am the right man for you."he said, before Tomoyo grabbed him. "Maybe this will convince him."she said, before she kissed him gently, but passionately. When she broke away, Adam noticed that both of them were smiling. "I'll see you at school."he said, before Tomoyo shook her head. "You'll be picking me up and driving me there. Right?"she asked, before Adam nodded. "I leave at 8."she said, before she kissed Adam again, then disappeared back into her house. Smiling, Adam slid back into his car, and a second later, the car was pulling off.

* * *

Shortly after, Adam pulled back up to his house, and noticed that both the Skyline was parked outside as well, and the garage door was lying open. Stepping inside, Adam saw Jamie was lying under the car that he had gifted to Kyou. "So, what we got, bro?"Adam asked, depositing his jacket on a chair, as Jamie slid back into view. "Well, I found out what Tomoyo got."he said, pointing to the car opposite him. "Dodge Challenger, with a V8."he said, before Adam nodded. "Nice."he said, before he looked at Kyou's car. "And that?"he asked, before his brother shrugged. "I'm not as good with car makes as you."Jamie said, before Adam stepped up to the car. After walking round the car, Adam smirked. "70 Plymouth. Also a V8."he said, before Jamie's eyes widened, and he let out a whistle. "Beautiful."he said, before Adam popped the hood to the Plymouth. "We've got a lot of work to do."Adam said, before he done the same to the Challenger. "I'll get the Plymouth. It's for my girlfriend. I'll do all the work."Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "I'll get the Challenger. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask."he said, before he picked up a wrench. "Let's go to work."he said, the nod from Jamie causing him to smile. With that, the two brothers got to work on their girlfriend's cars...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! I know I'm playing a bit loose with the canon of the show a bit, but I'm going to say that I'm making some set rules of my own:**

 **1.) All members of the Club are are in the same year, hence Tomoyo and Kyou both having provisional licenses.**

 **2.) The main relationship from the show will remain the same, Tomoya X Nagisa, but as you no doubt noticed, I'm hinting at a Youhei X Yukine pairing, as well as Kotomi X Fuko X Ryou. I'm not sure how this will turn out, but I guess we'll see.**

 **Anyway, if I think of any more, I'll put them up in the next chapter. See you then. Madman out!**


	5. Family Reunion

**A/N: And welcome back! If any of you out there have read RoTA, then you should know what to expect with a title like this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Family Reunion**

After Adam and Jamie had won the cars for their girlfriends, they had spent all the time they stayed at their house on modifying the cars for them. Along the way, they competed in more races, some of which the other Club members decided to come spectate at, always crossing the line at the same time, thus gaining more and more of a reputation among the other street racers as the DKs, or Drift Kings, seeing as that was a major part of Japanese racing. They did keep up with their schoolwork in between all this, however, as well as their work with the Club. Nagisa still struggled to remember the name of her play, but she remembered more and more of the story each day. Tomoya had strived to help her, seeing as he was living at the Furukawa residence. In the meantime, the members of the Club had decided to engage in speech exercises, to get them more accustomed to speaking quicker in front of others. Despite some setbacks, they all seemed to power through.

Tomoyo's campaign to become Student Council President seemed to be progressing well, even considering the fact that Tomoyo had declared one day that she was dating Adam, even kissing him in front of students to confirm it. Needless to say, Adam had been subjected to a large amount of questioning, as people were curious about his intentions. He had simply answered the questions bluntly, sending his interrogators reeling.

Despite the overwhelming amount of work he was subjected to, Adam managed to keep his sanity, as well as his brother. Both had seemed to forget about their past in Scotland, but one day, their past seemed to catch up with them...

* * *

It was a Thursday, with a bright cloudless sky, and Adam and Jamie were standing around talking to Tomoyo and Kyou, as well as Tomoya and Nagisa after a tough race, when the voice of Sunohara caught their attention. Turning round, they saw him fighting his way through the crowd. "Hey, Adam, Jamie! Check this out! This chick over here wants to race both the DKs!"Sunohara said, leaning on Adam's car. "Not tonight, mate."Adam said, before the brothers turned back to their friends. "Says she knows you two."Youhei said, causing Adam to turn his head back slightly. "Says you two are family."Sunohara said, before Jamie turned back as well. "She give a name?"the older brother asked, before Youhei nodded. "Yeah. Libby."the blonde boy said, before Adam looked to Jamie, and both brothers smiled. Looking back to Youhei, Adam said, "Alright, let's race.", causing a great cheer to ripple around the crowd, as the brothers got into their cars, and their friends went to the starting line, as they had taken to starting the brother's races. Revving their engines, the brothers headed towards the starting line, where a green Mitsubishi Eclipse was waiting. Adam pulled up to the car's right, and Jamie got the left. When they stopped, they looked over to the Eclipse's driver, they saw a blonde haired girl sitting in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead. "Nice ride."Adam said, glancing over the Eclipse. Looking over to him, the girl said, "I won it from my older brother a few years ago.", before Adam glanced to Jamie, and eyebrow raised. "I don't recall being into that kind of Japanese muscle."Jamie said, before the girl turned to him. "You were when I was rolling with you two."she said, before Adam scoffed. "You know this ain't no ten second race, little sis."he said, before the girl looked to him, and smirked. "I got nothing but time."she said, before she turned her ignition on. "You ready, brothers?"she asked, looking to both of them, before the Robertson boys smirked, and all three revved their engines, as Tomoyo stepped up to an overlooking platform. She looked down to the racers, before she pointed to Nagisa. "Ready!"the brown haired girl shouted, as the three revved their engines. She pointed to Kyou next. "Set!"Jamie's girlfriend yelled, before Tomoyo raised her hand. "GO!"she yelled, bringing it down. Immediately, all three slammed on their accelerators, and sped off in a cloud of exhaust...

* * *

 **After the race...**

"I remember you were fast, Libby, but not that damn fast!"Adam said, as he shut his car door. The three racers had all crossed the line at the same time, shocking the crowd. Now, the girl was getting out of the Eclipse. "Who ever said Muscle cars can't drift?"she said, causing Adam and Jamie to laugh. "Just like a Robertson."Adam said, before he stepped up to the girl and embraced her. "Good to see you, Libby."he said, before Libby returned the hug. "Good to see you too, Adam."she said, before Adam pulled back. "Any love for your oldest brother?"the voice of Jamie asked, before Libby spun round. "Yeah, sure."she said, before she basically tackled Jamie in a hug. "Good to see you again, Jamie. As always."she said, before Adam spied Tomoyo, Kyou, Tomoya, Nagisa and Sunohara walking up.

"Going to introduce us?"Kyou asked, as Libby released Jamie. "Shit, I forgot. Guys, this is Libby Robertson, mine and Jamie's little sister."Adam said, before Libby bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."she said, before straightening back up. Immediately, Kyou started to squeal. "How could you two neglect to tell us your little sister was so damn cute?she asked, causing both the brothers to look to Libby, who had a smug grin on her face. "See? I'm adorable!"the youngest Robertson said, before Adam groaned, and withdrew a few notes of Yen from his wallet, before passing them to Libby. "Fine, you were right, now shut up."he said quickly, as his sister put the money in her pocket. "So, how long you staying in Japan, little sis?"Jamie asked, before Adam noticed his eyes flick toward the others. "I don't know."Libby said, before she looked to Adam. "How long do you have until the next school holiday?"she asked, before Adam shrugged, and looked to Tomoyo. "Do you know, babe?"he asked, causing the girl to place a finger on her chin. "Actually, I believe we've got a week until the next holiday."she said, before Adam turned back to Libby. "There you go. Why?"he asked, before Libby reached back into her Eclipse, and withdrew a newspaper from within. "Read this, you two."she said, passing it to Adam. As he opened it, Jamie and his friends gathered round. Looking round the page, the two brothers quickly found the article they were after...

* * *

 _"STREET RACING FAMILY CLAIMS RULERSHIP OF STREETS!_

 _Even though two members of the infamous Robertson family have disappeared from the streets of Vale, the head of the family, Lisa Robertson, has, possibly under extreme stress, reportedly decided to institute a racing monarchy of sorts. She has shown that she will brutally beat those who hold street races without her permission, as well as those who she catches cheating in the races. She had stated though, that if anyone can beat her, she will cease this tyrannical rule of the streets. And even though the authorities can't catch her or any of the Robertson family except the youngest son Adam, who has been reportedly been exiled to Japan, they are hoping that anyone who is capable of beating Lisa, the self proclaimed Asphalt Queen of Vale, then they are most welcome to try."_

* * *

After they finished the article, Adam looked to Libby. "When did this happen?"he asked, before Libby looked down, avoiding his gaze. "When, Libby?"he demanded, before she said, "At least a few weeks after Jamie last called her."she said, before Jamie pulled his phone out, and flipped it open. "Shit!"He said, before he turned the phone to Adam. Looking closely, Adam saw that the last call to their mother was at least three months prior. "Goddamn it, Jamie!"Adam said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before looking to Libby. "And let me guess..."he said. "You are, and I can't believe I'm saying this, the best hope for Vale, seeing as you're the only one who's beat Mum in a race." This caused Adam to nod. "Fine then. I'll help Vale, then I'm coming straight back."he said, before he pulled his phone out. Entering a number, he called, before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello, is this Vale Police Department? This is Adam Robertson. And I've heard you need help beating this 'Asphalt Queen'. I can do it, if you'll let me. I'll come straight back to Japan afterwards. Alright, I'll be there. And I'll be bringing company. Make sure it can fit a few cars in too."he said, before hanging up. "Pack your stuff, Jamie. We're going home."he said, turning to his brother, who nodded. "We're coming too."Kyou and Tomoyo said, before he nodded. "Alright, then. Get ready to leave in a week."he said, before the three siblings got into their cars, and drove off. After dropping off Tomoya, Nagisa and Sunohara at the Furukawa Bakery, the three returned to the Robertson house, where the brother's girlfriends were staying over for a couple of days.

* * *

 **1 week later, City of Vale...**

Adam & his group were waiting at the top of a hill, waiting for a representative of the Robertson's mother to appear. The group consisted of Adam, Jamie, Tomoyo, Kyou and Libby, and they all had their cars situated on the hill. Eventually, a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII pulled up, and a white haired girl in a white formal dress got out. Smiling, Adam got out of the Charger and walked up in front of her.

"You my mother's new babysitter now, Weiss?"Adam asked, causing the girl to smirk. "Thought you were supposed to be in Japan, Adam."she said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, I am. But, the police here and I have similar interests, mainly, starting with ending this tyrannical rulership over Vale you've helped my Mum established."he said, causing Weiss to laugh, before she nodded to the cars of Adam's friends. "That your new crew?"she asked, causing Adam to shrug. "Seems like it."he said, before Weiss said, "I'll tell your mother you want to race."she said, before Adam nodded. "The one thing I want you to do is say there is a new king in town, and his name's the Mentor. I don't want her to know it's me, until the night of the race."he said, before Weiss nodded and went back to her car. "You won't win, Adam. I hope you realize that."she said, causing Adam to smirk again. "We'll see about that."he said, before he walked back to the Charger, as the Lancer drove off.

"You sure about this, bro?"Jamie asked from the Skyline, causing Adam to shrug. "Not too much."he said, looking across to his crew's cars. "Alright..."he said, starting the engine. "...Let's go."he said, before he drove off, his crew behind him.

* * *

 **A couple of nights later...**

At a pair of warehouses on the outskirts of Vale, a large crowd was gathered round a Subaru Impreza, where a woman was sitting on the hood, with Weiss beside her. "He coming?"she demanded, Weiss nodding. "He'll be here."she said, before she heard the revs of a few engines. "That's him. I think."she said, before the Charger, Skyline, Challenger, Plymouth and Eclipse pulled up. "You've gotta be kidding me."the woman said, before the doors to the cars opened, and Adam's crew stepped out, and the crowd cheered. This caused Adam to smile, as he stepped in front of the woman. "Hello, Mum. Bet you're surprised to see me again."he said, causing the woman to slide off the car. "Hello, son. Seems like the racers of Vale are really scraping the bottom of the barrel. And you even broke the rules of your exile."she said, causing Adam to smile. "School Holiday the now. Also, I have an agreement with the police here. Don't worry, they're not going to arrest you. I'm just going to end the rulership of yours over Vale. Now, shall we get to it, Mother, or should I say your Majesty?"he said, before he bowed, causing Lisa to laugh. "Let's do it. It's your funeral."she said, before she went to get into the Impreza. "Ride or Die, remember?"Adam asked, as he got into his car. Pausing slightly and smiling, Lisa got into her car. Both drivers then drove up to a starting line on the street outside.

After slowing to a stop, Adam and Lisa rolled down their windows, and went to speak, but they heard a couple of engines, and they looked to see Jamie and Libby pull up beside them. "How could we resist? We should race as a family."Jamie asked, before Adam smiled, and looked to Lisa. "A family that rides together, stays together. Remember?"he asked, before Lisa nodded and revved her engine. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"Adam heard Tomoyo shout, before he saw her and Kyou try to shepherd the spectators back from the cars. Nodding to his siblings and mother, all four revved their engines, and a shot of flame burst out their exhausts, sending the spectators reeling back. "Yeah, back your asses up, unless you want to become barbeque!"Kyou said, before she and Tomoyo stood to the side. "Alright, Ready?"Kyou asked, pointing to each racer who revved their engines in reply, before Tomoyo raised her hand. "GO!"she yelled, bringing the hand down. Immediately, the four Robertsons sped off, Lisa in 1st, Adam in 2nd, and Jamie and Libby almost neck and neck for 3rd.

"Not gonna pass me, Adam!"Lisa said, as the first corner came up. Pulling on their handbrakes, all four drivers then pulled their wheels to the side, and all of them made the drift perfectly, but Jamie managed to pass Libby, who made the turn too wide. "Dammit!"Libby yelled, shifting her gearstick, trying to catch up. "Gotta want it, little sis!"Jamie said, before he shifted gears, gaining even more distance on Libby, and slowly gaining distance on Adam. Up ahead, Adam was slowly crawling up on Lisa. Looking over to her car, Adam smirked, before they came up to the second, and last turn. In Lisa's anger, she went to make the drift, but she made the turn too wide, and allowed Adam to pass her. "Too wide!"He said, as Jamie and Libby joined them on the last quarter mile. Eventually, they caught up to Adam and Lisa, and all four racers were neck and neck. Lisa tried to gain an advantage, by shifting gears, but Adam smirked, waited a few seconds, then shifted his gear, passing Lisa's car and crossing the line, Lisa, Jamie and Libby behind him. Smirking, he skidded the Charger to a halt, as the cheering crowd ran up, Tomoyo and Kyou at their head. Hearing the Impreza pull up, Adam turned to see his Mum pull up, then get out, laughing.

* * *

As Adam wrapped an arm round Tomoyo, Lisa stepped in front of him. After a few seconds, the Robertson matriarch extended a hand, smiling. Immediately, Adam grasped the hand in his. "Rules are rules."Lisa said, before she turned to the crowd. "The monarchy of racing I established will be abolished. Independent races will be allowed again. I am no longer the Asphalt Queen of Vale. My son, Adam, has decided this."she said, before turning back to Adam's crew. "My apologies for any inconvenience I've caused."she said, causing Adam to shake his head. "Don't even start, Mum. You knew I was coming back, right? You knew I was the only one who could possibly beat you, right?"he asked, before Lisa nodded. "It's true. I just needed to see my sons again."she said, before Adam took his arm off Tomoyo, and embraced Lisa. "You're always welcome to visit me and Jamie in Hikarizaka, you know."he said, before he felt her return the hug. "We'll see."she said, before she looked to Tomoyo and Kyou. "You going to introduce me?"she asked, letting Adam go. "Yeah, this is Tomoyo Sakagami, my girlfriend. And this is Kyou Fujibayashi, Jamie's girlfriend."he said, before Lisa smiled. "You two finally found love. I must admit, I'm surprised it took you this long."she said, before she extended a hand to both of the girls. "Lisa Robertson. Welcome to the family."she said, as both girls shook her hand. "Right, I suppose you can't stay, Adam?"she asked the middle Robertson child, who shook his head solemnly. "Unfortunately, no."he said. "We're heading straight back."he said, before a call from Libby caught his attention. "I'm coming too, Adam."she said, before Adam glanced to Lisa, who nodded. "She wanted to be close to you and Jamie, so I arranged for her to transfer. She joins at the start of the next term."she said, before Adam smiled. "You'll be okay here yourself?"he asked, before Lisa shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. This isn't the last you'll see of me, Adam. I'll visit. Sometime."she replied, before Adam nodded and turned back to Tomoyo.

"Seems our school will be overrun with Robertsons."the silver haired girl said, before Adam smirked. "Seems like it."he said, before he looked to Libby. "I guess you already got what you need packed?"he asked, before his sister nodded. "Alright then."he said, before he and his crew got into their cars. "Let's ride!"He said, before driving off, the Skyline, Challenger, Plymouth and Eclipse following him. Stepping up to Lisa, Weiss asked, "You sure about this?" Looking to her, Lisa said, "In terms of racing, I was never the head of the family. Adam was. And he's just proved it now. He doesn't need me. Besides..." before she looked back at the rapidly disappearing cars. "He's with the people he belongs with."she said, before finally looking away. "Let's go."she said, getting into the Impreza. After getting into the car, Lisa looked over to Weiss. "Ride or die."she said, causing Weiss to look at her. "Ride or die."she replied in kind, before the two pulled off.

* * *

 **A/N: And you can tell where this is going! See you lot next chapter. Madman out!**


	6. Ride or Die

**A/N: Welcome back to Clannad Story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Ride or Die**

After 'liberating' Vale from his mother, Adam and his crew had almost immediately got on the plane back to Japan, only making a detour to clear up an old issue with someone Adam and Jamie had an old debt with. After wiping the issue clean (with a race, obviously), they got their cars on the plane, and a few hours later, they had landed at Hikarizaka Airport, and driven out the cargo hold. A few minutes later, they had pulled up outside the Robertson house. After getting into the house, Adam and Jamie helped put out a futon for Libby. "It's fine, I'll take the couch."she said, before Adam shook his head. "You'll take it. At least until we either get you a bed, or you get your own place."he said, causing Libby to hesitate, before she nodded. "Fair enough."she said, before she dumped her bag on a nearby chair. "When does school start back up?"she asked, before Tomoyo hummed thoughtfully. "A couple of days."she said, before she leant on the wall. "If you'd like, you can come with me and Kyou to get your uniforms. We're going shopping."she said, before Libby looked to her and nodded. "Alright, I'm in."she said, before she pulled her jacket on. "Let's go."Kyou said, before the three girls went to leave, but not before the two older girls kissed their boyfriends. "Don't miss us too much."Tomoyo said, before the two brothers smirked. "Relax, we're going to work on our rides. But they can't compare to you, babe."Adam said, before Tomoyo blushed and kissed him again. "Fair enough."she said, before the three girls departed, and immediately after, the roar of their engines signalled they'd pulled off. "Alright, Adam. Let's get to work."Jamie said, rubbing his hands together. "Good idea."his brother said, before they went into the garage and got to work on their cars...

* * *

 **2 days later...**

After getting Libby her uniform, Tomoyo and Kyou had returned to the Robertson house, and both their boyfriends had passed them the keys to the Challenger and Plymouth. Since the brothers won the two cars, they had only allowed the girls to ride them when they were accompanying them, only for the girls to give them back the keys, so the brothers could work on them for them. But now, the two seemed to think that they had sorted out all the possible problems with their girl's cars, and they could keep the keys. This had caused their girlfriends to tackle them to the ground and barrage them with kisses. After they had let them recover, the girls decided to go for a drive, just the two of them, as the brothers helped Libby get settled in. For the days after that, they consisted of a lot of driving, but eventually, the school holiday ended. Groaning, the siblings got into their cars, and drove off for the school.

* * *

As the Charger, Skyline and Eclipse went to drive past the school gate, they saw the Challenger and Plymouth drive round a corner, then pause at a street crossing. Smiling, Adam pulled the Charger into the grounds, the Skyline, Eclipse, Challenger and Plymouth following him. After they managed to find spaces for their cars, which wasn't too difficult, seeing as the teachers and students mainly chose to commute by train, the five kids went to enter the school, but the revving of engines caught their attention, and they turned to see three pitch black Honda Civics pull into the parking lot, and park next to the crew's cars. Adam went to go talk to the drivers, but he was caught off guard by who exited. To his group's shock, Tomoya and Nagisa got out of the first car, Youhei and Yukine got out the second, and Kotomi, Ryou and Fuko got out the third.

"Are you serious right now?"Adam laughed, as he, Jamie and Libby stepped up to the cars. "Well, you inspired us, in a way, Adam. So, we've been saving up for these for a while."Kotomi explained, causing Adam to look at her. "You mean..."he started, but Ryou cut him off. "Yes, we want you to teach us how to race."she said, causing Adam to adopt a shocked look. "Alright, if you're all wanting us to teach you, we will. But to keep up with our rides, you need 10 second cars, not 10 minute cars."he said, before Youhei laughed and pointed to the cars. "Pop the hoods."he said, before Adam laughed. "Pop the hoods?"he asked, before Sunohara repeated himself. "Pop the hoods." Smiling, Adam nodded to Jamie and Libby, and they all popped the Civic's hoods open, gasping at what they saw underneath. "V8."Jamie said, before looking to Adam. "What is it with people and V8s, nowadays?"Adam asked, before he turned to the Civic's drivers. "I retract my previous statement. We need to get you lot racing so we can make some money off your asses."he said, before Jamie and Libby shut their hoods back down. "These could decimate all, after, you put about 1 and a half million Yen in them."Jamie said, before Adam looked to him. "We'll put it on our tabs at the shop."he said, before he turned back to the rest of his friends. "There's a garage on the outskirts of town, and the owner's an old friend. Doesn't get much business except from us. It's got everything we'll need. Whenever we're not doing work for the Club or school, I expect us all to be in there. If you can't find the right part in that garage, little racers, you don't belong near a car. Sound good?"he asked his friends, who all nodded. "Good, now, class is about to start. I'll show you the garage after school. Let's go."he said, before leading the Club up to their class. Sliding up, Libby whispered to the drivers of the Civics, "He owns you now. I hope you realise that.", before moving away. Looking at each other, the other members of the Club looked fearful for a second, but they firmly nodded, showing they weren't afraid.

* * *

 **After school...**

The final bell rang, after Libby had been transferred into the class, and Adam's crew headed down to the parking lot, where they saw a large crowd had gathered round their cars. Scowling, they all marched up, and they saw a large boy was standing at the Charger, and they heard him whisper, "It's a damn shame to see rides this beautiful in the hands of people who can't properly look after them.", before he put his hands on the hood. That made Adam's blood boil. "Hey, hands off!"He yelled, causing the crowd to part, and the boy to laugh. "Just wanna see under the hood, man. Is that so bad?"the boy asked, moving his hand to unlock the hood, but Adam ran up and punched him, sending him to the ground. "I said hands off!"Adam said, but the boy rolled to his feet and pulled out a carpet knife. "I'll be taking those rides. Hand over the keys."he said, pointing the knife at Adam, who had laughed. "Hold on..."he said, holding up a hand, before he pointed at the knife. "...Is that a carpet knife?"he asked, causing the boy to look at the knife, before he flicked up a nearby rock with his foot and kicked it at the boy, who dodged, before Adam grabbed him and slammed his head into the hood of the Charger, which didn't damage the car at all, but the boy was knocked unconscious. "Jesus wept!"Adam said, leaning down and picking up the knife. "I've been looking for one of these for weeks, but this carpet keeps turning up."he said, pocketing the knife, before he saw some people who were about to assist the boy halt. "Word of advice. If you're picking the wrong fight, at least pick the right weapon."he said, before he nodded to his crew, all of whom got into their cars. All of them then pulled out of the car park, the Charger at the front, followed by the Challenger, Skyline, Plymouth and the three Civics.

* * *

After the cars drove through the city for a bit, they pulled up outside a building that was identified as the Heavenly Pistons Garage. The students pulled up alongside each other outside the garage, before they exited their cars, and Adam led them inside. When they entered, Adam called out, "You in here, Han?" Immediately, a crashing came from the back of the shop, before a man came stumbling into the room, before he embraced Adam. "Good to see you again, Adam!"He said, before he spied the new number of racers. "Let me guess. You want to get this lot here racing?"he asked, the nod from Adam confirming his suspicions. "Alright, let's have a look at their rides, see what we can do."he said, before Adam nodded. "The three Honda Civics outside."he said, before the crew followed Han outside. After popping the hood on the Civic Kotomi had driven, he had started humming, quickly flashing looks over to Adam's crew, and scribbling something down on a notepad, before he went back to work.

"Alright. Finished."he said finally, shutting the hood of the Civic. "How much will we need?"Adam asked, before Han shrugged. "This would be a large job. If you're going for these to keep up with your rides, then at least 1 and a half million each car."he said, passing Adam a list of parts they would need, before Jamie spoke up. "Told you. I'll pay for one of them."he said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, put one on my tab, one on Jamie's, and one on..."he said, before Kotomi spoke up. "Make a tab for me."she said, before Adam turned to her. "My parents left me a large inheritance. I can afford to pay this much."she explained, before Adam smiled. "You heard Kotomi, Han. Mark it up."he said, before the man nodded. "Fair enough."Han said, before he went with Kotomi to set up her 'tab'. Nodding to the others in his crew, Adam started to show them what parts they would need to get for their cars.

* * *

Eventually, Kotomi finished up with Han, and Adam finished up showing the group round the garage. "Right then, now onto the next step."Adam said, before he entered the Charger, his crew following his actions. Immediately, he pulled off, the other cars following him, before they reached a quarter mile dirt path on the outskirts of the city. After all the drivers had parked, the three siblings walked up to their friends, who all gathered in front of their rides. "What's this, Adam?"Ryou asked, before Adam smiled. "If you're gonna ride with us, you'll need to ride like us."he explained, before Youhei scoffed. "Oh, please. It's just going as fast as possible, right?"he said, his girlfriend smiling. "Forgive him, Adam."Yukine said, before Adam smirked. "Nah, it's alright. So, Youhei, think you can take me on?"he asked, before the boy chuckled. "Of course, how hard could it be?"he asked, before Adam shrugged. "You know what, I'll take it easy on you. Hey, Tomoya?"he asked, the blue haired boy raising his head. "Can I borrow your keys?"he asked, raising a hand. Nodding, Okazaki tossed the keys to Adam, who then smirked to Sunohara. As he did this, Tomoyo whispered to Kyou, "100 yen on Adam.", before the tsundere smiled and said, "You're on."After the blonde haired girl had entered his car, Adam whispered to Yukine, "Sorry for the ass whooping I'm about to give Youhei.", receiving a smile in response. Leaning up, she said, "As a matter of fact, the more depressed he feels, the more I can cheer him up later on, so don't hold back.", which caused Adam to smirk, before he got into Okazaki and Nagisa's Civic, and pulled up to the starting line, before rolling the window down to talk to Youhei.

"You know, Youhei, as much as they say your girl is a sweet, quiet girl, from what I've seen, she isn't as innocent as I first thought. She seems to be a purebred wolf in reality."he said, the blonde boy gripping the wheel harder in response. "To save you some face, Youhei, I'm going to give you this last chance to walk away. What's it gonna be?"Adam asked, before Youhei revved his engine. Smiling, Adam nodded out his window to Tomoyo, who stepped out into the space between the two cars. Pointing to Youhei, she asked, "Ready?", before the boy revved his car again. She pointed to Adam next. "I know you're ready!"she said, before she raised her arms above her head, waited a couple of seconds, then brought them down, yelling "GO!" As soon as her hands came down, Youhei sped off, but Adam stayed where he was, placing his head on his hands on top of the wheel, before Tomoyo walked up next to him. "You planning on moving?"she asked, before Adam narrowed his eyes. "Right, about..."he whispered, before he saw a puff of smoke in the distance. "Now!"He said, slamming on his accelerator, and speeding off, leaving a large cloud of dust behind him. Almost immediately, he caught up with Youhei's car, which seemed to have blown a piston, before he sped past him, winking at him, before he sped off, passed the quarter mile mark, then made a handbrake turn, spun the car 180 degrees and sped back towards the starting line. As he got closer, he glanced towards the remaining Honda Civic, then pulled on the handbrake, before spinning his wheel to the side, causing the car to make a perfect turn, and finish with a perfect parallel park next to Kotomi's car. "Thank you."Tomoyo said, as Kyou put some coins in her hand. "Shut up."Kyou said, causing Tomoyo to smirk. As Adam got out the Civic, the Club cheered, before Youhei pulled up, got out his car, and slammed the door shut.

"Look, Youhei..."Adam said, before the boy tossed him the keys to his car. "Fine, you were right, now, please, teach me how to race."he said, before Adam nodded, and tossed the keys to Jamie. "You and Yukine, will be working with Jamie and Kyou, Tomoya and Nagisa, you're with Libby, and Kotomi, Ryou, and Fuko, you'll be taught by Tomoyo and I. Sound good?"he asked, all members of the Club nodding. "Alright then. Let's get to work."he said, as the keys were handed over...

* * *

 **An hour or so later...**

The cars were driving home after the siblings had called an end to the lesson, and they were now parked in front of a supermarket. After parking, Adam, Jamie and Libby exited their cars, and walked over to the Challenger, Plymouth and Civics. "Keep an eye on our rides."Adam said, with Tomoya nodding. "Be back in a bit."Jamie said, before the three siblings entered the shop.

After waiting a short while, the three returned, Adam carrying a large bag. When he reached the group, he pulled out a large number of walkie talkies. Passing one to Jamie, Libby, Kyou, Tomoyo, Tomoya, Kotomi and Yukine, he said, "When we're on the road, we'll use these to communicate." With his crew nodding, he pulled out a walkie talkie of his own. "Right, now we've got that sorted, let's split up for the night. It's the weekend tomorrow, so we'll see you at the garage."he said, before his crew nodded, and they all got into their cars.

* * *

When they reached an empty quarter mile street, before the crew split up, Youhei's voice came through the walkie talkies. "Since we've got the basics of racing down, Adam, how about we all go for another race?"he asked, causing Adam to chuckle. "Nagisa and I are up for it. Let's do it."Tomoya chipped in, before Kotomi said, "We three are in." Looking over, Adam saw Libby, Tomoyo and Kyou nodding. "What do you say, Adam?"Jamie asked over the radio, causing Adam to look round to him, and pick up his radio. "We talking or we racing?"he asked, before Jamie chuckled. "Just don't cheat this time."Jamie said, before Adam smirked. "Gotta let that go."he said, before he looked at the traffic lights. "On green, go."he said, before all the crew revved their engines. Eventually, the lights turned yellow, then green...

Immediately, the crew shifted their gearsticks, and tore off down the street in a cloud of exhaust...

* * *

 **A/N: And I bet some scenes looked familiar to some of you, especially if you watch the Fast and Furious franchise. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter. Madman out!**


End file.
